Se la princesa de este rey
by Noah The Hedgehog
Summary: Se la princesa de este rey, siempre te he amado y lo único que deseo es estar contigo, como nunca a un nivel nuevo, no importa que mis sueños hayan sido rotos, tengo uno mejor, y es estar contigo... LEMMON-ONE-SHOT, dedicado a esa persona que me lo pidió


**Este es un One-shot con lemmon de White x N, espero que os guste, (alguien me pidió un one-shot con lemmon y aquí lo tengo)**

**En fin, disfrutad.**

* * *

**Se la princesa de este rey**

-Quiero que seas mi princesa- me dijo N de sopetón.

Yo, no cabía en mí, como que princesa. Ghechis había roto sus sueños al igual que yo, el ya no era rey del equipo plasma, porque princesa? No lo entiendo, regrese un día después de esa despedida en el palacio Plasma y ahora nos encontramos en la casa de Puente Villa, la que me dejo hace unos meses la dueña de los Patrats.

-N, que...

Pero un nuevo beso me inundo, era más pasional, sentí como poco a poco, N me recostaba en el suelo, acarició suavemente mi pierna, mis nervios aparecieron, no es que fuera a rechazar a N, es simplemente que no se que hacer, yo le quiero, pero... simplemente no le entiendo.

-White...- me susurra al oído, el parálisis aumenta por mi cuerpo.

-N...- susurro poco después de que el me llame.

-se mi princesa White-

Sus manos circulan por mi pierna con cierta sutileza, empieza a besar mi cuello.

-N- comencé a gemir.

-Quiero sentirte...-

Me levanto de nuevo y me dejo en la cama, se quito la primera de sus camisas, la marrón clara, me quedo mirándolo, que hago.

-N...- susurro, me quita el chaleco y lo tira, lejos de mi.

Me quita la camiseta blanca y observa mi sujetador, me da un empujón suave que me pone bastante, me empieza a besar con pasión, cuando se dirigía a mi boca, me aparte.

-N, que sientes?- le digo con cierto nerviosismo.

N me mira, esta demasiado sumido en su pensamiento, el solo quiere tener un rato de diversión...

Me hice ilusiones para nada?

-Te amo demasiado-

Las lagrimas salen de mis ojos, felicidad?

-White, ¿porque lloras?- me dijo sentándose en mis piernas, me levante y le abrace con fuerza.

-N... te amo, te amo, yo... cuando te fuiste ayer pensé que no volvería a verte-

Yo, le amo demasiado... porque me siento tan bien con el, porque es todo lo que me hace sentir bien.

-no te dejare nunca, te amo tanto- de nuevo siguió con su tarea, me quito los pantalones y continuo por el sujetador pero antes me beso lentamente mordiéndome, se dirigió a mi vientre con una gran sonrisa lamió el ombligo, gemí con placer de nuevo, en seguida se dirigió a mis labios y me levanto un poco para desabrochar mi sujetador, pero, yo le detuve, N se quedo mirándome confuso.

-he echo algo mal?- me pregunta tímidamente.

-No, es solo que... esa camisa me estorba-

-Que... ah, mi camisa- N sonrió y se quito la camisa para acercarse a mi. -Así mejor?- me dice sensualmente.

-No sabes cuanto- le contesto aun más sensual.

Finalmente N, se situó encima de mi y me quito el sujetador, miro mis pechos y arrojo el sujetador que tenía en la mano a otro lugar del cual no me importaba en donde estuviese.

N, empezó a lamer mis pezones, dios, se sentía genial todos los movimientos que él hacía.

Gemí nuevamente al sentir como me mordía el pecho, estaba harta de que él jugase, yo también quería le empuje lejos, me miro confuso.

-Tu puedes divertirte pero yo no- me queje en tono pícaro, le tire a la cama y me puse encima de el, pude ver la erección que yo había causado, dios, eso era enorme, no soy experta en esto, soy virgen, me encuentro dejándome llevar por la pasión, no por mi misma, pero al ver la erección, me ruborizo, eso caverá en mi?

Mis ojos no se apartaban de su miembro, era enorme... buff..

-Pasa algo?- siento la voz de N llamarme, levanto la vista y lo miro directamente a los ojos, esos ojos azules, sonrió y le beso con fuerza y pasión, es adorable...

-White...- me susurra.

-No, solo me dejo llevar- le digo besando su torso totalmente desnudo, empiezo a morderlo despacio, sensual y con una gran sonrisa. Poco a poco, me acerco a su bóxer, lo miro y subo a sus labios, N me abraza y me mantiene ahí sin dejarme salir de ellos.

De nuevo domina él, me tira hacia atrás y me mira a los ojos, solo tenemos una prenda puesta, me mira a los ojos.

-White yo quiero sentirte, la pregunta es quieres seguir?-

Le miro, miro su erección y cuando lo mire de nuevo, me lanzo a sus labios atrapándolos en un beso.

-No se sí sabes interpretar mi respuesta- digo mirando su cara asombrada. -Pero es un sí-

El me sonríe y me acuesta, me quita la ultima prenda y yo le quito los bóxer.

Es más grande de lo que imagine, yo me siento encima de él, y beso sus labios suavemente, el ultimo beso con cordura. Sigue mis movimientos y me corresponde, supongo que entendió el beso.

Nos separamos pero a penas unos milímetros, nuestras frentes pegadas, me apegue a el rozando su miembro, ambos gemimos.

El placer nos nublaba, me tiro en la cama y siguió con mis pezones, pensé que ya pararía y pasaría a la acción.

Gemía más fuerte, más y más, los mordiscos, las lamidas, los chupones... me excitaba mucho.

Yo cambie las tornas y empecé a masajear el miembro de N, el echo la cabeza hacía atrás gimiendo más fuerte, mucho más. Cuando ya no podía más se derramo, yo sonreí y me coloque rodeando su cintura con mis piernas y le beso, el tiene una sonrisa, y empieza a besarme acostándome encima de el, nuestras intimidades se tocan y gemimos cortando el beso, pero eso no nos detiene, el masajea mi trasero a la par del beso que me esta dando.

Al separarnos, N se puso encima mía.

-White, estas preparada?- pregunto.

-Sí...- dije timidamente,

Senti como se disponía, la punta de su miembro me rozaba y de una estocada me penetro. Senti un dolor inmerso estenderse por mi cuerpo, dios, me dolia tanto, las lagrimas salieron de mi, me abrace a N, dejando caer las lagrimas en N.

-White!- grita alarmado, sintio las lagrimas?

Se separa rapidamente y me mira, dios, no puedo evitarlo, me duele demasiado.

-ESTAS LLORANDO QUE PASA?- me pregunta.

-N, me duele, pero, puedo aguantar, es normal al principio- le digo – sigue... no te preocupes- te doy una sonrisa.

-White-

Te beso y te acerco para que sigas, tu comprendes pero preguntas -Estas segura?-

Asiento -no he estado mas segura en toda mi vida-

Me besas y vuelves a penetrarme, te quedas quieto, supongo que esperas a ver si deja de dolerme, siento que ya no es como antes -Vuelve ha hacerlo, mas seguido...- pido.

-Segura?- me pregunta.

-Sí-

Me penetras lentamente, empiezo a gemir, ya no me duele, siento que mis gemidos te excitan, pues lo haces mas seguido sin pararte mucho.

-mas rapido- te pido, estoy estasiada, excitada.

Asientes y sigues, veo en tus ojos que estas excitado, lujurioso, lo haces mas rapido, violento estocadas rapidas y salvajes, llenas de lujuria y placer, gemi de nuevo, más fuerte que antes.

Los dos llegamos al climax, N me miro y me acaricio saliendo de mi.

Suspiro, y me abrazo a el.

-Si me dejas de nuevo antes de que yo me despierte, te matare, quiero que esperes mi despertar y me digas, que no he soñado esto-

Me dejo en tu pecho y cierro los ojos.

-de acuerdo-

Acaricias mi pelo y me abrazas, estoy feliz, no te has ido, estas conmigo aquí sintiendome, en tus brazos me siento tan feliz.

Enseguida me quedo dormida, como no hacerlo, los latidos del corazón de N, sus brazos rodeandole y la tranquilidad de la noche.

Nada mas despertar, White vio a N, con los ojos abiertos mirando al techo parecia pensativo, en un simple movimiento se puso encima de el, rozando sus partes, cosa que hizo que N la mirase y dejase sus pensamientos.

-Buenos dias- dije yo acariciando su torso.

-White, no fue un sueño- me dijo.

Me rei y bese sus labios, ibamos a continuar cuando nuestros estomagos nos llamaron.

Ambos nos reimos, era un tanto vergonzoso.

Decidimos ir a desayunar.

Luego de un desayuno nutritivo, ambos nos miramos, no podía ocultar que queria sentirlo de nuevo, pero habia algo mas importante.

-Te quieres ir- le digo mirandole fijamente.

Me mira sosprendido. -Si...- susurra.

-Y quieres que vaya, quieres encontrarte a ti mismo, quieres que te acompañe y te enseñe mis ideales, la verdad- le dije nuevamente seria.

-White...- me dices apenado.

-Esta bien, ire. Pero mas te vale que elijas una region donde yo pueda luchar en gimnasios y desafiar la liga, si no, no podré ver que es ser conocida por tener pokemon increibles- afirmo con una sonrisa.

Me besas con pasion y susurras -Te amo-

-Yo también, partimos?-

-Sí...- me agarras la mano y ambos sacamos a Reshiram y Zekrom.

Y partimos a donde nos llevara el destino.

Una aventura donde seriamos el y yo. Juntos. No separados.

-Serás la princesa de este rey?

-Seré siempre tu princesa…-

**Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado, LEMMON!**

**Saquemos nuestro lado pervertido, ok, dejenme sola... xD**

**No olviden sus reviews, gracias ;)**


End file.
